istirahat
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [#KuterimaKapalmu yucc/kazusei] Takao Kazunari ingin beristirahat. Ia ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman di bahu sang Emperor.


kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki

istirahat © kapten pelangi

Kazunari Takao x Akashi Seijuro

For # **KuterimaKapamu Yucc—KazuSei**

Warning : ooc, typo, miss typo, gaje, eyd dan kata baku enggak sesuai, etc

.

Takao Kazunari mengelap keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya dengan handuk yang telah disediakan oleh manager oleh tim basket universitasnya. Mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari leher serta mengelap mukanya. Ia mengambil botol minum didekatnya, meminumnya hingga tetes terakhir dengan dua tiga kali teguk.

Oh, sungguh, dia benar-benar lelah. Badannya letih dan perih, kakinya terasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Benar-benar sakit, rasanya, latihan yang dilakukan lebih berat—bukan, bukan lebih, _tapi_ sangat—dari latihan yang dilakukannya selama di Shutoku.

Ia menutup kedua bola matanya, mencoba merileks-kan setiap inci sudut tubuhnya miliknya. Suara bola yang dipantulkan. Para senior yang memberi instruksi pada para junior (entah kenapa, Kazunari merasa bernastolgian dengan kenangan masa SMA-nya). Angin yang membelai kedua wajahnya. Dan—

"Kazunari? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

—suara orang yang (dulunya) merupakan musuhnya terdengar dipendengarannya, membuatnya membuka kedua bola mata rajawali sang mantan point guard Shutoku.

Helaian berwarna merah menyapa indra penghelihatannya, membuatnya menatap pada sosok pemuda dengan tinggi 170-an yang merupakan putra semata wayang dari Akashi Masaomi.

"Hanya... beristirahat sejenak. Rasanya, tulang-tulangku nyaris remuk." Ia menjawab pertanyaan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi sembari menyinggungkan sebuah senyum. Senyuman yang terlihat lelah.

"Apa separah itu?" Seijuro—Akashi Seijuro—bertanya, memandang lekat pada bola mata milik Kazunari.

Sembari mengangguk, sang sulung Takao itu bergumam, " _Yeah,_ latihan ini lebih berat daripada yang pernah kujalankan di Shutoku."

Matahari terasa sangat terik disiang hari, membuat Kazunari mengelap keringat yang mengucur di lehernya, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua, hanya suara bola basket yang dipantulkanlah yang terdengar.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka dalam waktu yang lama. Kedua hanya saling diam, memperhatikan bola basket yang bergerak. Di _dribble, shoot,_ atau bola di _passing_ pada teman satu tim.

"Sei..." sang mantan point guard Shutoku itu memanggil nama pemuda berambut merah. Membuat sang surai merah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kazunari.

"Hm?" Gumaman keluar, Seijuro menatap bingung Kazunari.

Tangan kanan Kazunari menepuk-nepuk tempatnya duduk, tepatnya, sebuah _space_ kecil yang masih muat untuk seseorang duduk di sana. Ia memberikan sang Emperor kode untuk duduk disampingnya. Duduk untuk menghilangkan penat dikepala, merileks-kan diri dari segala macam tugas kuliah dan juga latihan basket yang bagaikan sebuah neraka.

"Apa?" — _fix,_ antara Seijuro tidak peka atau malah enggak peduli dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Kazunari, tetap membuat sang poni belah tengah itu menjerit dalam hati ("Ya Tuhan, Kazu lelah, letih... Kazu pengen Sei duduk bareng sama Kazu. Kazu pengen bersandar pada bahu kecil Sei... Kenapa Sei nggak peka-peka, Ya Tuhan?"—kira-kira, beginilah curhatan Kazunari di dalam batinnya).

"Duduk disampingku?" Ia menawarkan, walau dalam hatinya, tertawa miris. Sang putra tunggal Akashi Masaomi itu terkekeh pelan, lalu duduk disamping Kazunari. Duduk dengan sopan, layaknya seorang kaum bangsawan.

Kazunari mengembuskan napas berat, setidaknya, rasa letihnya sudah mulai berkurang sendari dirinya beristirahat sejenak. Kepalanya terkulai, bersandar pada bahu milik Seijuro, kedua bola matanya kembali dipejamkan. Ia ingin istirahat, ia ingun tidur sebentar saja di bahu Seijuro.

"Apa kau masih lelah?" Seijuro bertanya.

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Emperor.

"... Kalau begitu, lebih baik izin pulang."

"Enggak," Kazunari membuka suaranya, menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Seijuro. "Aku... suka begini, rasanya nyaman."

Takao Kazunari ingin beristirahat. Ia ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman di bahu sang Emperor.

* * *

a/n :

Yey~ akhirnya selesai jugaaaa /nangis bahagia/

Setelah bingung mau bikin cerita macam apa, akhirnya, bikin juga kayak gini—dansayabingunginiapaya—buat **Yucc-san.**

* * *

.

Kazunari membuka kedua bola matanya, lehernya terasa sakit karna salah posisi tidur. Ia menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap pada sosok yang tertidur disampingnya. Seorang pemuda, bersurai merah, dan tampak sedang tertidur.

Ia menatapnya dalam diam, memperhatikan wajah sang Emperor yang sedanh tertidur. Lucu, nyaman, dan indah.

Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, sang rajawali menyerigai, mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Seijuro, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan singkat.


End file.
